Pretty Little Nina
by HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165
Summary: Nina and Patricia are from Rosewood and they are sisters. Bring in the PLL gang and you have a big reunion with more mysterys than before. Jenna returns what did Nina do to cause her to be blind? Find out


_**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or PLL, I only own my story**_

**(A/N Maya, Toby, and Caleb are part of Alison's group so Toby and Spencer were dating when Alison was still 'alive' so were Caleb and Hanna also Maya and Emily)**

_What if it wasn't Aria who was dating Ezra Fitz? What if it was her twin sister Nina Montgomery? What if Ezra got a teaching job at the boarding school Nina and Patricia goes to? They were tired of 'A' so they changed their last name and got a new phone numbers than left with Ezra to England. Their parents were okay with them leaving together and promised not to tell anyone where they were going. When they left, Nina, Patricia, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Maya, Toby, and Caleb all got even more texts. _

_Hanna P.O.V._

All we asked was to get away from all this drama now we are heading to a boarding school in England and we are going to live in a house called Anubis with eight other teenagers. I was listening to my IPod like the other girls while the boys carried our stuff into the house. The girls are Spencer, Aria, Emily, Maya, and me. The boys are my boyfriend Caleb and Spencer's boyfriend Toby. Did I mention Maya is Emily's girlfriend? Well I just did. If there were any other people with us it would my other best friends Alison DiLaurentis, Patricia Montgomery and Nina Montgomery. Nina and Patricia are Aria's older sisters. First, Ally disappeared but the police found her body. Then, Nina and Patricia disappeared without a word. I think I would be worried if I was her parents but they don't seem worried. When we walked into the house we all got texts at the same time, probably 'A'. But what was even weirder two girls in the house got a text the same time too. We all opened them at the same time the girls did. A song I didn't know started playing from each of our phones. All I know is this song fit perfectly into our situation. **(It's the pretty little liars theme song) **The texts all probably said the same thing. That thing was _"You have secrets, can I keep them? Probably not. Watch your backs – A". _The girls looked really familiar but it couldn't be anyone I knew because all the people I knew are either next to me or in Rosewood. At least I hope Nina, Patricia, and Alison are there, not up in heaven or down in h***.

_Nina P.O.V._

Okay that was weird my phone went off with a message from 'A' the same time all the new kids and Patricia phones went off. We all opened them and they started to play the same song. The message that the Devil sent me was _"You have secrets, can I keep them? Probably not. Watch your backs – A". _I than saw Trudy walk in with a girl trailing behind her, the girl looked bruised. She also looked like Alison. When she looked up she saw me. That was defiantly Ally but just to make sure I asked, "Alison?" she smiled and nodded. I ran up to her and hugged her, being careful of her bruises and cuts. She laughed and said, "You were always the careful yet brave one Neens." I looked at her and started to tear up. "I thought you were dead they found your body in your old yard. I knew you were still alive deep down inside." I said. "That was the guy texting you. He made an exact replica of me and buried it to make it look like I was dead." She replied. I was about to say something when both of us were being hugged by a group of people. I didn't know who they were but when I looked I saw all my friends from Rosewood. I looked around but didn't see anyone of my housemates. The only one I saw was my other sister Patricia.

_Fabian P.O.V._

_In the kitchen with the house_

"Did you see that she totally forgot all of us, she will probably leave us to be with those Americans?" Amber said worrying that she might lose her best friends.

"I know that is not true Ambs." Alfie said to her I actually agree with Alfie for once because Nina would never do that to us would she?

"Hey where's Patricia?" I heard Jerome ask us. I looked around and I didn't see her at all.

"I can't believe that your alive Ally!" we heard two voices yell from the common room. We walked out the door to see who it was, and sure enough we saw Patricia and Nina hugging the bruised girl with a group of people.

"Uh who are they, Nina?" Mara asked, always being the polite one of the group.

"Oh this is my sister Aria, my friends Alison, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Maya, Toby, and Caleb. Guys these are mine and Patricia's house mates, Amber, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome." Nina said with her angelic voice that I loved ever since I heard it.

"Hi" Her friends chorused together.

"Well come on, aren't we going to the attic which is now mine and Neens' room to catch up?" Patricia asked the group. What did she mean by catch up? Then before I knew it the attic door closed behind them as they walked in.

_In the attic_

"Okay I'm sure everyone must be asking this in their head. How did you get away from that guy?" Hanna asked Alison.

"Well…"

_**Enjoy! Have fun reading!**_


End file.
